


A dash of cinnamon

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Idiots in Love, It isn't written down but it's there, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, These idiots are in love they just don't know it yet, Unrealized Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Gavin walks in on Nines making coffee for him and is left to wonder why the android would do something so nice for him...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	A dash of cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orangebubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/gifts).



> Prompt fill for @Orangebubble37 on twitter, who has the sweetest but also most devastating Reed900 ideas at all times!

Gavin walks past the breakroom on his way to one of the old DPD archives and stops in his tracks when he finds his partner, Nines, in there. The android left their desk about fifteen minutes ago, claiming he had something important to take care of. Gavin didn’t really care at the time. They were working on a tough case right now so Gavin simply assumed Nines was going over the evidence once more like he had done at least once every day for the past week. To find him in the breakroom instead makes anger start to bubble up in Gavin’s chest. He’d been wanting to get his second coffee on his shift for an hour but the android held him back every time he wanted to go and now there is decidedly not enough caffeine in Gavin’s system to deal with an android denying him his coffee and then sneaking off to get a drink himself.

The detective is about three seconds away from storming into the room and giving Nines a piece of his mind when his gaze falls onto the mug in Nines’ hands. At just a glance Gavin realizes it’s his own. No one else in the precinct owns a mug that has _“Fuck this, fuck that, fuck you”_ written on it in bold, red letters. Even Gavin is only allowed to have it because at the time he got it, he had been in so many fights with Fowler already, the captain must have just given up trying to argue on anything with Gavin. In any case, Gavin now goes from angry to confused in a matter of seconds. Why does Nines have his mug? And why is he waiting in front of the coffee machine instead of the thirium dispenser right next to it? 

Gavin’s question is answered when the coffee machine sputters to live and slowly fills the mug with coffee. Nines stops the process when it is about two-thirds of the way full – just like Gavin himself does, the human notices more than a little confused now. The android places the mug to one side, then goes rifling through the small fridge and one of the overhead cupboards until he finds what he is looking for. Gavin is sure that his eyes are almost comically wide now because Nines has pulled out the ingredients for Gavin’s favorite type of coffee. Sometimes, when there’s no time to indulge in making it just the way he likes, Gavin drinks his coffee black or adds terrifying amounts of sugar to it. But when it’s early in the morning or work is slow in the late afternoon, he sometimes takes the time to make the coffee just the way he likes it. That includes foamed-up oat milk, almond flavor and a dash of cinnamon. Gavin knows that this doesn’t exactly fit the macho persona he has cultivated around the precinct but he tries not to think about it and Tina is the only person allowed to comment on that anyway. 

As it is, Gavin watches Nines prepare the coffee and it turns out he makes it just the way Gavin likes it down to a T. He uses the cappuccino creamer Gavin bought back when he first started at the DPD and that everyone uses nowadays to foam up the milk and measures the exact amount of almond flavor Gavin himself uses. The detective has no idea how he got the measurements down so precisely given that sometimes even he fucks it up. Nines must have watched him and thankfully he had caught one of the occasions, where Gavin got it right. The thought is so overwhelming for a moment that Gavin doesn’t even stop to ask himself why on earth the android would watch him. Then again, he figures that right now he doesn’t have much room to judge people, who watch others make coffee.

Eventually, Nines pours all the ingredients together and then waits. He just idles in front of the coffee cup for about a minute and Gavin has half a mind to step into the room and make sure the android hasn’t crashed or something. But then Nines grabs the mug and turns to leave the room only to stop after two steps and stare at Gavin with a startled expression on his face. 

“Detective Reed”, he says dumbly and his LED goes yellow at his temple, “How long have you been standing there?”

“Five minutes probably”, Gavin replies, “And I told you before: You can call me Gavin.” 

“What were you doing there?”, Nines wants to know next without even acknowledging anything Gavin just said.

“I was on my way to the archive to look at some files for our case”, Gavin explains far more indulgently than he’s ever been with the android, “But then I saw you being busy around here and I wondered what you were doing since you clearly don’t drink coffee.” 

“I felt sorry for keeping you from your usual second morning coffee for so long”, Nines admits and actually manages to look a little guilty for once, “So I went and made it for you. It took a while, though.”

“Yeah, it usually does”, Gavin says and can’t help the smile that spreads on his face. He has to admit he likes Nines a whole lot better when he’s not acting all high and mighty at their desk. 

After a moment, the android seems to realize he forgot the last step of his plan and finally steps forward to hand Gavin his mug. A small spark courses through the human as he takes the mug and their fingers touch for a brief second. Gavin finds himself wondering if androids can charge up the way balloons do if you rub them on fabric and then zap you. But that doesn’t really matter in the end because Gavin tastes the coffee and it’s absolutely amazing.

“Damn, thanks a lot, tin can”, he says after taking another sip, “This is actually really fucking good.” 

“I’m glad you like it”, Nines replies, suddenly smiling brighter than Gavin has ever seen and there’s a light blush creeping onto his cheeks. It’s a look he likes a lot, Gavin figures and feels his own cheeks heat up.

“I guess you’re good for something after all”, he comments just so the situation doesn’t get too cozy. Nines’ smile falters and he rolls his eyes at Gavin.

“Maybe we should just get back to work”, he says after a moment, “Your coffee is already making you moody again so you should be in optimal working condition soon enough.” 

Gavin can’t help but laugh at that comment and it only makes the blush on Nines’ cheeks worse. The detective decides to ask about that later but for now, he simply follows Nines back to their desk, where they get back to work and Gavin gets to drink his coffee in peace. As they work in silence, he decides to be a little nicer to Nines in the future – even if it’s only on the off chance that the android will keep making amazing coffee for him then. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope people enjoyed!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and you can always say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
